Build up
by shadowwolf9999
Summary: Ranma starts to loses his sanity how will the others cope
1. Build up

Ranma's anger by shadowwolf99999

disclaimer I don't own Ranma or any characters from the series

Ranma was sitting in the dojo after a intense training session. He gets up and goes to his room to change. " Ahh that hit the spot. Just hope that tomboy isn't cooking dinner." "RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!" a huge mallet knocks Ranma sky high and into the pond in the backyard soaked girl Ranma emerges. (How did she hear me?). Ranma goes to her room to change. She then notices that Akanes room is open so Ranma goes to take a look inside. Once inside he finds Akane in her room changing. "Ooops sorry Akane!!" "Ranma you pervert"

Akane slaps Ranma and kicks her out. "Stupid Tomboy!!"

Ranma and Akane are on their way to school when suddenly Black Rose petals appears in the wind. Ranma stops and groans " Damit Kochida." Kochida appears right in front of Ranma."Ranma my love why do you walk with this ugly girl when you can have me?" "Who you calling ugly!!" " Why you of course ugly." Akane annoyed takes put her mallet and smacks Ranma into the air. "You want him he's all yours!!" The rest of the day went on like this Ranma running from Kochida. Akane ignores Ranma. Ranma Tries to avoid all his fiancees. Getting hit all the time in the process.

End Chapter one

So how is it ? Please be gentle it is my first fanfic.


	2. morning of despair

Ranma's anger

Disclaimer i don't own Ranma ½ people only want to. oh and Thanks Kage.

Ranma lay asleep in his room not knowing Akane was standing over him with a bucket in her hand. She tips the bucket over and spills cold water on Ranma.

"Ahhhhh" .

"Wake up Baka . You don't want to miss my extra special breakfast do you!?"

"Why the hell did you do this every morning!?"

" Because I love to see you suffer".

The last few weeks everyone has been on Ranma's case. Shampoo and Kochida's potions.

Ukyo's secret recipe (Love potion). And Akanes mallet, cold water, and cooking have really taken a toll on his body and mind. But finally Monday came and he can go to school and get away from the suffering. So Ranma gets dressed in his normal school outfit and goes

down stairs to find that everyone is trying to eat Akane's cooking. "Ranma here is your plate".

A big pile of greenish brown glob is on his plate. It even moved!!!!

"I think I'll skip breakfast."

"Don't worry you can have it for lunch or dinner or for Tomorrow!!"

"No way am I eating that rancid stuff you call food!!"

Akane smacks him into orbit with her trade mark mallet.

Ranma in mid-flight is pissed.

Ranma(why .. why do take I this from her .. or anyone... no .. no more ..she will pay)

end chapter two. SO how is it come on be truthful you can tell me be on look out for chapter3


	3. First blood

Ranma's Fury

by shadowwolf9999

disclaimer i don't own Ranma. Please read Kage's fanfic's and thank her I'm writing.

First Victim

Ranma lands in a alley. He stands up eyes flickering red and blue and battle arua turning black. "That tomboy is going to pay with her life!" starts walking towards the street and bumps into someone. He goes back to normal "Oh sorry about that." "No it's OK. "

"Kasumi?" "Oh it's you Ranma." Ranma helps her up. She starts to pick up flowers."Kasumi what are you doing here with flowers?" "I came to give these to you Ranma. There an apology fro Akanes rudeness." "Kasumi you don't have to apologize. She dose!" Ranma helps her pick up her flowers. When he's almost done he notices a black rose petal.

And then he sees her. Kodachi standing on a rooftop. "Hohohoho. Ranma my dear come with me so that we may be married." Kodachi throws three gas bombs at Ranma. He dodges them by jumping into the air and on to a rooftop. The bombs put the whole crowd to sleep.(How many times has she put me to sleep with those? How many times has she ruined my life? Well no more!) Ranma's eyes went back red his aura burning black.

Before Kodachi realizes what's going on Ranma attacks. He lets out a fury of punches and then kicks her into the air. Jumps kicks her in the stomach. Flips kicks her in the back.

Blasts her back on to the ground and then send hundreds of small blast on top of that. Smoke covered the ground as Ranma descended towards Kochida. Ranma lifted her head and said "Any last words before I finish you?" " Ranma...love...you."

And with that said she lost conciseness. Ranma's eyes started to flicker in a peculiar way. First red then green his aura turned of and his ki blast he was saving vanished. His eyes settled on green and began to hug Kodachi's body close to him. "Kochida I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please open your eyes!" His echo was his only response. "Kodachi ?"

Her body limp Ranma stood and carried her to the Kuno estate ignoring all that saw him including Akane. "Ranma what the hell are you doing? Something perverted I expect. You BAKA!" Akane pulls out a mallet andis about to strike when all of a sudden it stopped in midair. Ranma had dropped Kodachi and punched Akane in her stomach."I will take care of you later." And with that he picked up Kodachi's body and walked on.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE I AM A GAMER BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE SO YOU KNOW REVEIW OR DIE!


End file.
